<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blank landscape by n3tworkluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948086">blank landscape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3tworkluv/pseuds/n3tworkluv'>n3tworkluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Hoshi is a cat, Light Smut, M/M, Soonyoung and Hoshi are two different entities, not beta’d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3tworkluv/pseuds/n3tworkluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>world’s apart during college break multiple friends are faced with various hard truths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, more tba i just dont want spoilers before theyre posted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come to California with me.” Joshua felt his breath suspend for a moment. He’d never taken anyone home before let alone a boy.</p><p>“I thought you said if we were to ever vacation in America it’d be Florida?” Mingyu stopped scrolling on his phone, eyes scaling upwards to meet where Joshua had been propped seated on the bed. “Go see the Mouse and University Stew with the rides?”</p><p>“Universal Studios....and Seok would kill us if he found out we went to Orlando without him.” Shua chewed his bottom lip for a moment before twisting towards his nightstand to busy himself.</p><p>Mingyu turned his attention back to his phone with a solitary hum. “I’ll never understand how someone who screams so loud on rollercoasters, loves them so much.” He chuckled.</p><p>There is a lull of silence between the two. Mingyu had felt that something was tense for a while now but he knew Joshua better than to poke and prod. He knew the other needed time to stew on his thoughts, as frustrating as it was to be so patient. Mingyu knew from first hand experience that pushing Joshua led to nothing but the other clamming up and at least two weeks of cold shoulder treatment.</p><p>“I’m serious, Gyu.” The rustle of sheets grabbed the younger’s attention as the older sat cross legged, facing Mingyu. “There aren’t any classes for a week. Would you rather spend it around here listening to Cheol whine about how much time Jeonghan is spending with Soonyoung? Or hearing Seungkwan nag Jun about not taking vitamins? You know how snippy the common room can get during holidays.” He chuckled softly. Nervous fingers finally broke away from their own as he reached towards Mingyu’s hand. “Just us. Like when we went to Cebu.”</p><p>“Seungkwan was so pissed.” Mingyu set his phone down and curled in closer. “Channie was jealous to.” He smiles softly, feeling himself get lost in Joshua’s hopeful yet tentative gaze.</p><p>“Then let’s make them jealous again.” He whispered. This request almost feels sacred.</p><p>“What would we do in California?” Mingyu rested his temple against Shua’s knee, fingers still intertwined. With his free hand, Joshua softly combed his fingers against Mingyu’s scalp. This elicited a gentle groan that made his own heart stutter. “You’re gonna make me fall asleep if you keep doing that.”</p><p>“You’re such a puppy.” The tension building in the room finally shattered as Joshua laughed at his own comment followed by Mingyu huffing which only made him seem more like a frustrated dog, not helping his case at all.</p><p>“Would we visit your mom?” Suddenly bitten by bravery, Mingyu sat up and faced Joshua directly. He watched with calculating eyes as Joshua’s adams apple sank with a nervous swallow. “Would you show me the places you used to hang out? Maybe catch meals with old friends of yours?” They’d been dancing around each other for months now and while Mingyu knew patience was the best way to handle Joshua, the man wasn’t a god. His limited supply of patience was running out fast. He hadn’t planned to take things this route but he also hadn’t planned on ever bringing up Cebu again.</p><p>Mingyu’s brows furrow as he’s faced with perpetual silence. “Would we compare the beaches? California vs Cebu? Which is prettier? Has calmer waters? Softer sand to lay on?” Guilty, his eyes dip to Joshua’s lips before staring at him so powerfully Joshua has no choice but to finally make eye contact.</p><p>They’d gone to many places together, just the both of them, but it was only in Cebu that they’d kissed.</p><p>It wasn’t that Joshua was bad with words; he was extremely eloquent in both languages. It was just that in times of stress, sometimes his bilingual mind backfired and the only sound produced was white noise. He wanted to refute in English but knew Mingyu wouldn’t catch everything he’d say. He didn’t want to have this conversation in Korean and risk the others hearing them speak. The only thing he could focus on was breathing and even that was proving to be a task.</p><p>He licked his lips as memories ebbed forward. Them both on the private piece of heaven their AirBnB allotted. Towel tangled in the sand as their bodies were flushed close. Hearing the waves crash and birds sing, Mingyu’s breath heavy against his neck as he felt fire build within him. As he felt for the first time what it was like to be in love...</p><p>Just as Mingyu was seconds from turning to leave, he felt lips on his. Wide hands cupped the sides of his face as Joshua all but crawled into his lap. It had only taken a beat before Mingyu was kissing him back. It’s all he’d thought of since all those months ago. To have experienced heaven only to never be allowed to talk about it until now? He gave his all.</p><p>Joshua wound his arms around Mingyu, hands tangling in his hair. He’d never felt so vulnerable as he kissed him needy—small whines of desperation having slipped past him. Making out until he passed out would be ten times easier than the conversation they would have to have after this so he continued to kiss him even as it began to hurt.</p><p>Mingyu pulled away. Hands firm on Joshua’s hips keeping him planted. Joshua bit his lips to keep from moaning as he felt Mingyu’s hard length under him. Having placed all his focus on remaining silent, he hadn’t noticed he’d begun grinding his hips until Mingyu groaned. “What do you want, Shua?”</p><p>“You. This.” Joshua caught him in a kiss—cut off when the other pulled away.</p><p>“Use your words.”</p><p>Joshua could tell he wasn’t being teased. If anything, he finally noticed the hell he’d been putting Mingyu through as he looked down at him. “I want you to come to California with me.” He whispered. “Please come to California with me.” He stilled his rocking, hand falling over Mingyu’s strong heart.</p><p>“What are we?” Mingyu swallowed hard.</p><p>“Can’t we figure that out back home?” Joshua grazed their lips together.</p><p>“Am I not good enough to have here?” Mingyu hadn’t kissed back.</p><p>“I’m having you now, aren’t I?” Frustrated, Joshua began to kiss down the side of his neck.</p><p>“You’re only doing this to avoid talking.” It was a battle of want and wits. Mingyu wanted to be used and lose himself all over again. But he knew better. He knew he didn’t deserve a repetition of the painful aftermath just like before. “Am I not good enough to love in Korea?” He pulled Joshua back with force.</p><p>Flushed white with shock, he stared. Mingyu was asking Joshua to confront far too many demons in one second. He knew in his heart of hearts that it was selfish to make anyone and everyone always wait on his own processing clock; he knew how patient Mingyu had been. If Joshua was being honest, perhaps he’d been lining himself up as the victim of self sabotage: Make Mingyu wait so long the other would give up and they’d move on and forget. Except Joshua couldn’t bring himself to forget.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Mingyu moved out from underneath Joshua and stood up. He grabbed his phone off his bed and shook his head.</p><p>“Mingyu—“ Joshua reached for his arm but the other yanked away before guitar calloused fingers could close around his wrist.</p><p>“Figure your own shit out first, Shua.”</p><p>Joshua swore as he watched Mingyu leave that he heard him mutter a soft <i>fucking hell</i>, but he wasn’t too sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tags &amp; even the rating are subject to change</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This isn’t like Shua hyung.” Chan’s spoon would not stop nervously clinking against the side of his cereal bowl. “He always messages me back.”</p><p>“Oh for the love of fuck—“ Jihoon lurched across the table and yanked the youngest’s bowl away, not caring that milk splashed everywhere. He’d been putting in longer than normal nights in the music department’s practice room and had hoped to find some peace in the dorms. Instead all he’d found was a temperamental Mingyu, an anxiety ridden Chan, and a few other nosy floor mates milling about. “He probably went traveling. He always goes abroad during breaks.” </p><p>Chan frowned as he watched Jihoon eat the rest of what used to be his own breakfast. “But by himself?” His brows furrowed. “He always takes at least someone!” </p><p>“Why do you care so much? It’s a week off. Let him go on vacation.” Jihoon pushed the now empty cereal bowl towards Chan. “Clean up this mess.” He muttered before shuffling away.</p><p>Just as he was finishing cleaning &lt;i&gt;Jihoon’s&lt;/i&gt; mess, Chan heard the sound of wheels across the wooden floor. “Hyung!” He whipped around expecting to see Joshua, not a surprised Minghao. “Oh.” Hao’s brows rose, insulted. “Not like that, hyung! I-I just thought....”</p><p>Minghao smiled softly and placed a hand against the side of Chan’s head, ruffling his hair softly. “I know you’re worried, Channie. Just...use this time to catch up on sleep or study so the rest of the semester is less stressful.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” He pointed to the carry on.</p><p>“Home. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to bring you something back.” He smiled, warmth radiating off him. Homesickness had hit Minghao like a freight train this semester for some reason. </p><p>“Don’t forget to bring Jun something back too.” Chan frowned. Jun’s choice to double major made it impossible for him to have a part time job like Hao, leaving him cashless and unable to buy plane tickets except for twice a year. </p><p>Minghao hummed softly, smoothing Chan’s hair down. “Try not to worry too much little one. It won’t do you any good.”</p><p>“I don’t want to make you late. I know how bothersome customs can be.” Chan mumbled before being pulled into a fast hug. </p>
<hr/><p>Landing always hit him differently. This time there were equal parts fear and freedom. Joshua hadn’t told his mother he was coming home—he hadn’t told anyone besides an old friend meant to pick him up. After his argument with Mingyu, he booked a roundtrip for the next available flight out and left before the sun even rose. </p><p>Standing at the luggage carousel, he zoned out until he felt a nudge. A flush of red colored his cheeks. The entire area was empty except for one lone bag spinning around and round. He must’ve been standing there for at least a solid twenty minutes completely unaware of his surroundings. “Oh, sorry.” he side stepped assuming he was in the person’s way. </p><p>“N-no,” the voice was deep and his laugh even deeper. “I just...I was supposed to pick someone up but they never showed by the cars. I’m hoping you’re him?” Dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, he pushed wire rim glasses up the slope of his nose with his index finger. “I’m Wonwoo. My friend sent me to pick up someone named Joshua?” Wonwoo fumbled with his phone and opened his text thread, comparing the photo he’d been sent to the man in front of him. “I-I think I might be mistaken though?”</p><p>“I’m Joshua. Eric’s just a dick.” He sighed, assuming the photo sent was some godawful drunk picture from his high school.</p><p>“Oh!” Wonwoo grinned slowly yet shyly. There was an unsure yet wholly confident energy to him that had Joshua intrigued. “Well, that’s a relief. I was worried I’d missed you or something.” He blushed. </p><p>“Nope. All here.” Joshua was exhausted both physically and emotionally. When his bag spun back around again, he hoisted it off the ramp and set it on the floor. “Can you actually take me to a hotel instead? I-I know I told Eric I’d meet him at his I just—“</p><p>“He’s a lot to handle.” Wonwoo seemed to read his mind. “Did you have a hotel in mind?” He reached for Joshua’s bag and began to pull it, leading them towards the parking garage. </p><p>Trying to re-budget on the fly with minimal sleep was proving to be difficult. In the end, Joshua opted to putting the hotel on his emergency credit card. “Holiday Inn? Best Western? Anywhere is fine.” It wasn’t until he was seated passenger and had done the Where’s My Wallet Pat Down that he realized he’d left it....not in the airport.....not on the plane....but back in his dorm. “Fuck.” </p><p>When aware of it, Wonwoo was sensitive to tension. He’d been nervously chewing on the inside of his lip wondering when this bubbling volcano beside him was either going to explode or go shockingly dormant and knock out. “I know we just met and you can always say no but, but if you want you can crash at my place? I have a pull out couch.” He was not expecting to be met eye to eye with such gratefulness. “Okay.” Wonwoo offered a small smile. “My place it is.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mrrrrowwww.” A young striped tabby nuzzled Wonwoo’s ankle the moment he stepped inside only to leap away once the suitcase met the floor with a surprising clunk. “That’s Hoshi. He minds his own...for the most part.” It wasn’t a complete lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Numbly, Joshua nodded. The moment he spotted the couch, he let out a sigh of relief. Quickly Wonwoo got to work, transforming it into a bed. Hoshi was over the moon, seeing as his domain had suddenly grown in square footage. Wonwoo tried to shoo him away but he kept jumping on. “I’m fine with Hoshi. Really it’s okay.” Joshua sat on the couch and immediately melted downward. Hoshi, very upset that there was an immovable lump in his way, glared until he too became tired and curled beside the stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietly, Wonwoo set the rice cooker on so there would be something warm to eat whenever it was his new guest awoke. Then he slipped into his room with approximately seventeen hundred questions on his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are not going to California!” Seokmin threw the handful of socks Mingyu had just jammed into his suitcase, back onto his bed. “You both need space!” Seokmin was moving onto the shirts next, throwing them on the bed as well. It became a battle of who could pack vs unpack the fastest ending up with Seokmin in a chokehold and Vernon racing in at the sound of a shrill scream for help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is going on?” Vernon burst out laughing at the sight before him: Seokmin pink in the face, wailing as he flapped his arms in an attempt to slap Mingyu. “Hey, hey!” He finally stepped in to stop the madness when he realized they weren’t playing around. Pulling the two apart, Vernon stood between them, arms spread and hands up to further their distance. “What happened?” He looked from Mingyu who was avoiding his gaze to Seokmin who was angrily smoothing his hair, muttering how he was older and shouldn’t be treated like that. “<em>Seriously</em>?” Vernon dropped his arms and sighed, eyes rolling. “Fine. Kill each other.” He shook his head, grazing past Mingyu’s bed on the way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Vernon re-entered his own room, he made sure to stash Mingyu’s passport in a safe place. They could go ahead and not tell him the exact details of what caused the fight but like hell was he about to let anyone flee the country that mad. Instead, he reached for his phone and opened a new email.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>To</strong>: <em>Hao</em></p>
<p>
  <em>the dorm is already nuts without you. you took all the calm with you to China lol</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>missing u already,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>V</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Minghao instantly regretted having not turned his phone off once the plane began its boarding calls. He regretted giving into the temptation of checking why it vibrated in his pocket. He regretted not only opening the email but reading it. He regretted lying to Chan, telling the kid he’d bring him something back. He regretted kissing Vernon goodbye and saying he’d see him soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Hao let out a soft breath. He turned off his phone and stashed it deep into his personal bag, glad to have brought a book for the ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one thing he had yet to regret was having bought a one way ticket home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Joshua awoke, the only source of light peeked from underneath a crack of a nearby door. It was various flashing colors without any associated sound except for the occasional mutter of annoyance and the squeak of a chair. The window answered what his dead phone couldn’t: it was well into the night. He rubbed his eyes and then pet Hoshi who was jealous it wasn’t him being rubbed instead. Joshua began to look around as his eyes adjusted. He spotted where he’d sat his shoes as well as where his bag was. He could slip out. Crash at his mom’s. Walk to Eric’s. Visit the nearest food truck. He’d felt he had already inconvenienced Wonwoo so much. This was just supposed to be a nap, not a night long stay.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the cat, Joshua put his finger to his lips telling him to stay quiet. It was as if Hoshi could read Joshua’s thoughts. After a long stare, he opened his mouth and began to meow loudly. Wonwoo’s door flung open as he hurriedly scanned the room for his cat to shut him up before waking up—“<em>Oh</em>.” Wonwoo’s eyes widened once he realized Joshua was alive and well. “I hope he didn’t wake you up. He’s a bit of a drama queen.” Scooping the cat into his arms, Hoshi purred happily.</p><p> </p><p>“I woke up a couple of minutes ago.” Joshua rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardness suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Wonwoo sat Hoshi down on his cat tree and walked to the kitchen. “I’ve made rice and there’s a veggie stir fry bag in the freezer I can whip up.” He turned to look at him, blinking in excess.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me make it.” Joshua finally said. He had to be frugal having only brought his debit card so he couldn’t offer to buy any meal without paying the consequence later. “It’s the least I can do.” He stood up and stretched before rubbing his eyes again. When he settled he realized Wonwoo was still staring. “Can I use your bathroom?” Wonwoo pointed silently down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was the anxiety of picking a stranger up mixed with the tumultuous emotions embedded in Joshua’s gaze when they met in the airport, but it wasn’t until now that Wonwoo realized just how goddamn handsome he was. And when he stretched and his shirt rose? Or when he rubbed his sleepy eyes yet still managed to look like sleeping beauty afterwards, bed head and all? Or his soft yet scratchy voice? Wonwoo was going to kill Eric. Now he realized why their mutual friend, who was always hellbent on setting him up, had texted him such a grainy and old reference picture of Joshua. Had Wonwoo known just how handsome he was, he would have never agreed to even meet the guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Joshua asked causing Wonwoo to nearly jump out of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Huh?? Oh-oh yeah. Sorry. I was just uh....thinking about,” he motioned vaguely to what Joshua could only assume was his bedroom. The door was open and the silent flashing lights had come from a gaming set up.</p><p> </p><p>“Violent video games will rot your brain if you’re not careful.” Joshua teased.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Don’t you have stir fry to make?” He turned to his freezer and pulled out the bag, handing it to Joshua.</p>
<hr/><p>“If making food is the unspoken deal, you can stay here until you fly back to Korea.” Wonwoo, a couple beers deep, declared.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re out of luck. I can’t make food if there is <em>no</em> <em>food</em>.” Joshua pointed out. The state of Wonwoo’s kitchen had Joshua wondering if he had either just moved in or was working on moving out, it was so barren.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess groceries are in order.” He chuckled agains the lip of his bottle. “I am serious though. If you need to crash for longer I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t Eric throw a hissy fit?” Joshua was comforted by the fact they had someone in common. It was the ultimate ice breaker that had months of built up tension begin to unwind.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, Eric!” Wonwoo jerked out of his seat and scrambled to his room.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes had passed and curiosity finally got the better of Joshua. “What are you—whoa,” he hadn’t gotten the best look at the other’s room beforehand but the state of it now was nothing compared to what it was before. Wonwoo had completely turned it upside down.</p><p> </p><p>“I was supposed to text Eric when I picked you up. I can’t find my phone.” Stressed and helpless, he turned to face Joshua who had passed the threshold. His eyes went crossed as they tracked the finger gently pushing his frames back up the bridge of his nose. “I think it’s in the car. I—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fix this. You go get your phone. It’s okay.” Helping fix someone else’s stress was a much needed change of pace. It was a welcomed distraction from the skeletons currently throwing a rave in his closet.</p>
<hr/><p>“For an engineering major, you write extremely well.” Joshua was perched against the edge of Wonwoo’s desk, composition book in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo didn’t know what to look at or start with first, his pristine room or the fact that someone was reading his writing.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it spoken word or just a stream of consciousness written on the page?”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at Joshua for a moment, trying to gauge if he was trying to make fun of him. “They’re raps.” He spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a man of infinite surprises.” Joshua closed the book and set it down with such reverence it made Wonwoo’s heart ache. “I didn’t mean to snoop. It had fallen when I was cleaning up and one thing led to another. I-I’m sorry.” He turned a shamed crimson, gaze cast away. The only sound was faint shuffling as Wonwoo shifted from one foot to another. Just as the other cleared his throat, about to begin talking, Joshua asked, “Did you get a hold of Eric?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. Yeah I did. He’s uh, yeah he’s um glad you made it safe. Says to text him whenever it is you want to meet up.” Wonwoo swallowed hard. “Do you...do you write music?” he sat on the edge of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I play the guitar.” Joshua nodded his head. “I have a couple songs but,” he shrugged. “Everything’s a work in progress. What took you so long?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to charge my phone so I sat in my car with it plugged until it turned on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he pissed?” Joshua felt tension rise within himself again.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprisingly no. He said—“ Wonwoo cut himself off wishing he had shut up earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Said what, Wonwoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“...that you sounded off the few times you two talked so that it wasn’t a surprise you were doing this? Please don’t shoot the messenger.” He wrapped his arms around his crossed legs, in a subconscious attempt to make himself as small as possible.</p><p> </p><p>His bitter chuckle turned into a bubble of laughter and suddenly Joshua couldn’t stop. It was the first time Wonwoo felt actual concern over the fact <em>he’d let a complete stranger into his home</em>. “Is everything okay?” he asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounded off. Fuck, I’m transparent.” Joshua pushed himself off the desk and sunk into Wonwoo’s gaming chair.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tags &amp; even the rating are subject to change</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>